Los vestidos de Rarity
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Un creeypasta, en el que cambio muy bizarramente un capitulo, solo lean


***Sale de atras de una piedr* Emm hola ¨mitofans" , se que estuve fuera por muuuuucho tiempo y fue por un pequeño problemilla con mi madre, pero regrese y que mejor que regresar con un creepypasta y no sera el unico, bueno yo me despido y a leer**

* * *

><p>Los Vestidos De Rarity<p>

Todo empezo cuando Rarity se encargo de confeccionar vestidos para sus amigas

_A cocer, junta varios hilos_  
><em>Twiligth ve un gran vestido te hare<em>  
><em>Que la tela caiga perfecta <em>  
><em>El color ideal es para ti<em>  
><em>Debo pensar en cada parte<em>  
><em>Para que el vestido sea obra de arte<em>  
><em>El vestido de Twiligth es<em>

_A checar detalles de la tela_  
><em>Joyas hay, con una puntada e de pegar<em>  
><em>Haz algo perfecto y elegante<em>  
><em>Aunque no le agrade y sea formal<em>  
><em>Ella es un poco mas casual<em>  
><em>Las reglas le interesan mas<em>  
><em>Es de Applejack lo vez<em>

_Es muy sencillo_  
><em>El rosa para Pinky Pie<em>  
><em>A Fluttershy algo fresco<em>  
><em>En forma y color<em>  
><em>¿Crees que se ve lindo?<em>

_Lindo y maravilloso_  
><em>A enganchar, se que te va a encantar<em>  
><em>Y convina todo con la cril<em>  
><em>Y algo de magia por aqui<em>  
><em>Aunque un costado largo este<em>  
><em>Raimbow se vera muy bien<em>  
><em>El vestido de Raimbow es<em>

_A medir, a cortar, diseñar, colocar_  
><em>Cada hilo cocer, cada lienzo poner<em>  
><em>Es arte un vestido hacer<em>

Pero a ninguna de sus amigas les gusto

- Es que no es lo que esperabamos- Dijo Twiligth

- ¿E-enserio?- Rarity pregunto

- Si, la verdad yo esperaba otra cosa- Dijo Applejack

- La verdad yo esparaba algo mas genial- Dijo Raimbow Dash ganandose un golpe por parte de la pony rubia

- ¿Fluttershy te gusto tu vestido cierto?- Rarity pregunto

- Pues yo, si me gusto- Dijo la pony timida

- Di la verdad porfavor- Pidio la pony blanca

- Pues...- Fluttershy tomo aire- Los colores no convinan conmigo, los olanes estan algo chuecos, esa costura de ahi se puede descocer y las zapatillas no convinan con el vestido- Finalizo dejando a Rarity con la boca abierta- Perdon

- Tal vez si al mio le pones unos detalles estara genial- Dijo Pinky Pie feliz

- Es una gran idea- Dijo Twiligth- Si cambias los vestidos segun nuestros gustos, quedaran bien-

- Eh si por supuesto- Dijo Rarity algo insegura

- Pues bien, sigueme, el mio quedara bien con mis constelaciones favoritas- Dijo la alumna de la Princesa Celestia y Rarity fue a su maquina de cocer y comenzar a trabajar- Bien las estrellas del cinturon deben ser muy precisas, Orion tiene 3 estrellas en su cinturon no 4

_A cocer, junta varios hilos  
>Tiempo no hay<br>Ellas siempre tienen la razon  
>Aunque mi eleccion fue la correcta<br>Esta noche hay que terminar  
>Pinky Pie ese color es fuerte<br>Ponlo a la luz y lo veras  
>Los secos y los juntos<em>

- ¿No crees que mi vestido tendria mas estilo con paletas?- Pregunto Pinky

- Bueno yo- Rarity balbuceo antes de ser interrumpida

- ¿Y que tal unos globos?- Dijo la pony risueña

- Pues-

- ¡Hazlo!-

_Cada hora un cambio mas  
>Los voy cociendo juntos sin parar<br>Fluttershy, yo me confundo  
>Mas Raimbow Dash tienes que pensar<br>Oh por Dios, no hay tiempo ya  
>Y el que es de Appeljack debe brillar<em>

_Hacer vestidos es sencillo ya vez  
>Hay que cocer de nuevo<br>A mi ritmo a seguir  
>Eso es lo que pido<em>

- Esta constelacion es el Gran Mayor, no el menor- Twiligth explico

-Alta costura francesa porfavor- Pidio Fluttershy

- ¿Y si llueve? Ya lo se impermeables- Dijo Appeljack

-Mas globos, menos globos, mas dulces, menos dulces- Decia Pinky mientras Rarity ponia y quitaba los adornos- Espera ya se, ¡Serpentinas!-

- ¿Serpentinas?- Pregunto Rarity

- ¿De quien es el vestido?-

- Serpentinas entonces-

- ¿Que?- Pregunto Raimbow Dash al ver que Rarity la veia demasiado

- ¿No vas a decirme que cambie algo tambien?- Pregunto Rarity

- No, solo quiero mi vestido se genial- Dijo Raimbow

- ¿No te gusta el color?-

- El color esta bien, pero que se vea genial-

- ¿No te gusta la forma?-

- La fotma esta bien, solo haz que se vea genial, hazlo un 20% mas genial-

_PINKY PIE:  
>Sin mi decision no existia<em>

_RAIMBOW DASH:  
>Lo que mas nos gusta es conocer<em>

_TWILIGTH:  
>Para ese estilo y apariencia<em>

_FLUTTERSHY:  
>Y asegurarnos de tenerla<em>

_APPELJACK:  
>Aunque quieras evitarla<em>

_TODAS:  
>Y alla mucho para comprarla<em>

_RARITY:  
>Prometo no intimidarme<br>En la presentación esta el arte_

_A medir, a cortar, diseñar, colocar  
>Cada hilo cocer, cada lienzo poner<em>  
><em>Es arte un vestido hacer<em>

Pero esos nuevos vestidos no eran lo que Rarity queria, los vestidos originales eran mucho mejores que esos crimenes contra la moda, lo peor es que Spike les informo que su gran idolo vendria para ver el desfile de modas donde exibirian esos horrendos vestidos

- Tranquila Rarity, todo saldra bien- Se repetia una y otra vez y se miro al espejo, estaba despeinada y ojerosa por no dormir haciendo los vestidos de sus amigas, y todo para que su idolo dijera que no tenia talento y que los vestidos eran horribles.

- ¿Rarity estara bien?- Fluttershy pregunto, pues Rarity llevaba 3 dias dentro de su casa sin salir

- No lo se, ya lleva demasiado tiempo sin salir- Completo Appeljack

- Todo es culpa nuestra, si no ubieramos rechazado los primeros vestidos no hubiera pasado esto- Dijo Twiligth

- ¿Que hacemos?- Dijo Pinky mientras saltaba

- Pues no lo se, en primera hay que disculparnos con Rarity- Twiligth se dirigio a la casa de Rarity y comenzo a tocar la puerta

- ¡Largo!- Se ollo el grito desde el interior de la casa- ¡El estudio de modas esta cerrado por siempre!- Dentro de la casa Rarity estaba en su estudio con una vieja bata

- Mi carrera como modista esta arruinada- Se lamento Rarity

- Por culpa de ellas- Una voz proveniente del espejo se escucho

- ¿Quien dijo eso?- Rarity pregunto

- Yo querida- Rarity volteo a ver el espejo y observo como su reflejo era el que le hablaba

- Date cuenta, si no te hubieran pedido cambiar los vestidos esto no abria pasado- El reflejo dijo

- Pero yo les hice caso- Rarity hablo

- Porque tu elemento de la armonia es la bondad querida, no podias negarte- El reflejo seguia hablando

- ¿Y que se supone que haga?- Rarity se acercaba mas al espejo

- Pues yo te puedo ayudar- El reflejo y rio por lo bajo

* * *

><p>- Talvez debemos volver mas tarde- Dijo Fluttershy fuera de la casa de Rarity<p>

- Vayanse ustedes, yo la seguire esperando aqui- Dijo Twiigth

- Te vemos mañana- Se despidio Appeljack y todas se fueron

- ¡Vamos Rarity sal!- Grito Twiligth y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Rarity muy cansada

- Hola Twiligth- Saludo Rarity sin ganas

- Lo siento Rarity, no debi haber pedido tantos cambios en el vestido- Twiligth se disculpo

- Tranquila querida, que te parece si tomamos el té para discutir esto- Rarity ofrecio

- Claro- La unicornio dijo e ingreso a la casa

* * *

><p>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:<p>

- Hola chicas- Pinky saludo a sus amigas que se encontraban en el centro del pueblo junto a Spike

- Pinky, ¿Has visto a Twiligth?- Pregunto Spike

- No desde ayer, ¿Porque?- Dijo Pinky dejando de saltar

- Ayer no regreso a casa- Dijo Spike

- ¿¡Que!?- Pinky grito alarmada

- Ya no regreso y nosotras nos fuimos antes- Dijo Raimbow

- T-tal vez Rarity sepa algo- Dijo Fluttershy- Ire a preguntarle- La pegaso se fue caminando junto a un conejo y unos pajaritos

* * *

><p>3 HORAS DESPUES:<p>

- Fluttershy ya tardo demasiado- Dijo Appeljack

- Tienes razon, solo iba a casa de Rarity- Dijo Pinky en ese momento los pajaros que acompañaban a Fluttershy pasaron muy asustados

- Esos animales estaban con Fluttershy- Dijo Raimbow- Vamos rapido- Todas corrieron y llegaron a casa de Rarity

- ¡Fluttershy estas adentro!- Grito Pinky y Rarity se asomo por la ventana

- ¡Yo vivo aqui Pinky Pie!- Grito Rarity

- Lo sentimos, ¿Pero no haz visto a Fluttershy?- Pregunto Spike

- No desde el desfile- Contesto Rarity

Hay no, primero Twiligth y ahora Fluttershy, ¿Que tal si sigo yo?- Dijo Pinky

- ¿De que hablan?- Pregunto Rarity

- Twiligth y Fluttershy desaparecieron- Dijo Spike

- ¿¡Que!? Eso no puede ser- Dijo Rarity- Esperen- Dijo la unicornio y se metio de nuevo para salir por la puerta princpal- ¿Que esperan? Vamos a buscarlas-

- Chicas es muy noche debemos descansar- Dijo Spike- Hoy le mandare una carta a la Princesa Celestia para informarle de Twiligth y mande unos guardias-

- Voy contigo- Dijo Rarity- Con lo que esta pasando no puedes andar solo-

- Yo voy tambien, siempre quize escribirle a la princesa- Dijo Pinky saltando

- Gracias chicas- Dijo Spike y todos se fueron

* * *

><p>AL OTRO DIA:<p>

Raimbow Dash y Rarity estaban en el centro del pueblo cuando Appeljack llego

- Hola chicas, ¿Han visto a los guardias?- Pregunto Appeljack

- No y tampoco a Spike- Dijo Raimbow

- ¿Como que no han visto a Spike?- Appeljack pregunto

- Ayer lo fui a dejar a su casa y yo regrese a la mia- Dijo Rarity

- Esto se esta poniendo muy mal- Dijo Raimbow- Tampoco e visto a Pinky, sera mejor que haga inspeccion aera- Dicho eso la pegaso arranco vuelo

- Yo seguire preguntando- Dijo Rarity y se fue

- Que raro- Appeljack comenzo a caminar- Primero Twiligth, luego Fluttershy y ahora Pinky y Spike- La pony seguia caminando- Debe haber alguna explicacion, bien la ultima vez que vi a Twiligth fue afuera de la casa de Rarity, luego fue cuando Fluttershy fue a buscar a Twiligth, Pinky y Spike iban a mandar una carta a la Princesa Celestia- Appeljack se detuvo a pensar y recordo que Fluttershy fue a casa de Rarity y que Pinky y Spike se habian ido con Rarity- ¡No puede ser! Rarity a estado cuando todas ellas desaparecieron, no Rarity es-

- ¿Que soy que querida?- Rarity pregunto detras de Appeljack

- ¡Tu secuestraste a las chicas!- Grito la pony

- Oh jajajaja Appeljack querida no tienes ni idea- Rarity se iba acercando a Appeljack- Pero por ahora no debes decir nada- El cuerno de Rarity comenzo a brillar

MAS TARDE:

- ¿Alguna noticia?- Pregunto Raimbow Dash

- No, pero iremos a mi casa para hablar de todo lo que a pasado- Dijo Rarity- ¿Vienes?-

- Claro, ¿Y Appeljack?- Pregunto Raimbow

- Nos alcanzara despues, fue a la granja- Dijo la unicornio

- Bueno vamonos- Dijo la pegaso y ambas se fueron a casa de Rarity

- ¿Deseas algo de beber?- Rarity ofrecio

- Solo agua- Dijo Raimbow y Rarity regreso con el vaso- ¿De que hablaremos Rarity?-

- Claro, mira mi cuerno- Rarity dijo y su cuerno comenzo a brillar haciendo que Raimbow Dash cayera inconsiente al suelo- Dulces sueños Raimbow Dash- Dijo Rarity ysonrió

* * *

><p>Raimbow Dash comenzaba a despertar, intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor de espalda hizo que cayera al suelo de nuevo<p>

- ¡Rarity!- Raimbow grito

- ¿Que sucede querida?- Sijo Rarity saliendo de entre las sombras

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que paso?-

- Agh, Raimbow haces muchas preguntas- Dijo Rarity

- ¿Que sucede Rarity?- Raimbow pregunto confundida

- Relajate querida, estas bien, al menos la mayor parte de ti lo esta- Rarity se acerco a Raimbow quien estaba encadenada a la pared

- ¿De que hablas?- La pegaso intento levantarse pero otra vez cayo, esta vez miro hacia atras y observo que no tenia alas- ¡Mis mis alas!-

- Aqui las tengo- Rarity dijo para ir por un carro con varias hetramientas de costura y cuchillos, ahi Raimbow pudo apreciar sus alas

- ¿Que demonios hiciste?- Grito Raimbow

- Tranquila, solo las tome prestadas para hacer algunos accesorios, se me habia acabado mi material- Dijo Rarity mostrando las alas de Raimbow que tenian brillos,varios diamantes y tenian ganchos en las orillas- Son los aretes perfectos-

- Estas loca Rarity- En ese momento Raimbow recordo a sus amigas- Fuiste tu, tu seciestraste a las demas-

- Y tenemos un ganador- Rarity rio- Vaya querida te tardaste-

- ¿Que hiciste con ellas?- Raimbow grito

- Pues varias cosas, mira de Twiligth pude hacer una linda bufanda- Rarity se coloco una bufanda de color negro con morado- ¿No es linda?-

- ¿Y donde esta ella?- Raimbow pregunto

- Esta justo arriba de ti- Dijo Rarity y Raimbow miro hacia arriba donde Twiligth estaba colgada con el abdomen abierto y vacio

- ¡Eres un monstruo!- Grito Raimbow- ¿Donde esta Fluttershy?-

- Oh Fluttershy, la pobre no dejaba de llorar y gritar, no me podia concentrar, asi que tuve que hacer esto- Rarity se coloco un collar y al voltear Raimbow vio horrorizada que tenia una lengua- Es muy lindo, tuve que cortarle la lengua para poder seguir con mi trabajo, pero al final pude confeccionar un hermoso abrigo- Usando la magia de su cuerno Rarity atrajo

Abrigo hecho con la piel de Fluttershy, Rarity se lo coloco y camino hacia Raimbow

- ¿No es lindo?- Rarity dijo- A todo lo demas no podia sacar nada asi que solo la deje votada por ahi junto a ese conejo espantoso- Raimbow volteo a todos lados y observo al cuerpo sin piel de Fluttershy junto a un conejo decapitado

- ¿Donde estan Pinky y Spike?-

- Agh ese par, de Pinky solo pude hacer un bolso con su cuite mark- Rarity atrajo un bolso rosado con la cutie mark de Pinky Pie- Relajate murio rapido, fue por las agujas, esta por ahi- Raimbow miro a una mesa donde el cuerpo de Pinky estaba, no tenia la mitad trasera y tenia agujas clavadas por todo el rostro

- Mira esto Raimbow- La pegaso miro a Rarity quien tenia una pulsera morada- Spike me dio su cola para hacerla- Con su cuerno atrajo el cuerpo de Spike que al igual que Pinky, el tenia varias agujas clavadas por el cuerpo

- ¿Y-y Appeljack?- Raimbow pregunto

- Pues a ella lo unico que le hize fue ponerle su vestido, pero ella no queria ponerselo y pues tuve que cocerle el vestido a la fuerza, mira ahi esta- Rarity encendio un foco dejando ver a Appeljack con el vestido cocido a la piel y empalada a una base de maniqui

- ¡Ayuda!- Raimbow grito y Rarity le clavo una aguja en la boca y comenzo a cocerla hasta que la cerro por completo

- Raimbow querida, se silenciosa por favor, no es bueno gritar, dañará tu garganta- Rarity camino hacia donde estaban las herramientan y con su magia tomo las tijeras y fue con Raimbow Dash- Tu cola y tu cril son tan hermosas, convinan con todo- Rarity comenzo a cortar el pelo de Raimbow mientras ella lloraba

- ¡Hay alguien aqui!- Un grito se escucho desde arriba

- Mierda-Dijo Rarity- Enseguida vuelvo y para estar segura de que estaras callada- Rarity clavo las tijeras en un costado de Raimbow y la unicornio salio dejando a la pegaso sola intentando escapar, Raimbow intentaba en bano quitarse cadenas, al poco tiempo bajo Rarity

- Esa Derpy- Rarity rio- Siempre haciendome reir, bueno, ¿En que me quede?- Rarity atrajo una regla de metal y comenzo a golpear a Raimbow Dash con ella- Con eso bastara, es hora de hacerlo enserio-

_A cocer, junta varios hilos  
>Esta vez no se van a negar<br>Esta tela es perfecta  
>El color me convina bien<br>Con todas ustedes aqui  
>Mi vestido es<em>

* * *

><p>2 DIAS DESPUES:<p>

La Princesa Celestia habia llegado a Ponnyville para buscar a Twiligth pues no habia recibido noticias de ella en 5 dias y estaba muy preocupada por ella, ella no tenia idea de lo que paso, una vez fuera de casa de Rarity, la princesa golpeo la puerta y Rarity salio a atender

- Oh, buenos dias princesa-Rarity saludo- ¿A que debo su honrrosa visita?

- Buenos dias Rarity, e venido a ver a Twiligth, pues no me a enviado cartas y eso me tiene preocupada, ¿La has visto?- La princesa pregunto

- Claro que la vi, de hecho estuvo aqui, vino a ayudarme con un vestido, pase, Twiligth fue por algo a casa de Pinky Pie, pero regresara rapido- Rarity dijo amable

- Muchas gracias- La Princesa Celestia paso- Lindo maniqui es muy realista- Dijo la princesa viendo un maniqui de color azul

- Gracias princesa, lo hize yo misma-

- Pues es muy lindo, algun dia te pedire un vestido para mi-

- Me alagaria mucho hacerle un vestido, es mas le tomare sus medidas ahora mismo- Rarity uso su cuerno para atraer una cinta de medir de arcoiris

- Nunca vi una cinta asi- Dijo la Princesa algo confundida

- Es un regalo de Raimbow Dash- Dijo Rarity y uso la cinta para aprisionar el cuello de la princesa- Ahora mire mi cuerno fijamente

FIN


End file.
